Trick or treat, fangs or fur
by Izaya-sama
Summary: What will happen when Shinra decides to play a little devilish matchmaker and organizes a Halloween party for his friends? Let's the big fight between archenemies begin. Read and see how the night will end up. Shizaya, rated M for a reason.


**Title:** Trick or treat, fangs or fur  
**Rating:** M  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters.

* * *

"**_Shinra!_**" Dullahan shoved her phone in the doctor's face.

Shinra was the last half an hour so concentrated on one interesting scientific article, which he found online, that he was totally oblivious of Celty's presence till the moment when glowing screen of fairy's cellphone almost burned his retina all of sudden. Surprised doctor quickly pulled away, which caused his fall from the chair.

"Owowow," he groaned sitting on the floor, but almost immediately he focused his attention on headless woman standing above him. She quickly typed something on her phone.

"What happened, darling?" He asked worried. Seeing his beloved fairy upset erased all thoughts about the pain in his bottom from his mind.  
She shoved her phone in his face once again with hands shaking from fluster.

"**_It's terrible! I have to show you something!_**"

Shinra hardly had any time to read the message when dullahan caught his hand and dragged him to her desk. She sat him on her chair and pointed at the screen of her notebook with trembling finger. Doctor curiously took a look on the page and immediately started to laugh.

"**_Shinra! What does it mean? Did I miss something? Those two...really...together...?_**"

Celty waited for an answer with tilted head - well, in her case more like neck. Shinra was trying to stop laughing. After a while he managed to smother last waves of laughter into his sleeve.

"No, Celty, I don't think that anything on this page is based on reality. It's all just the work of imagination."

Almost immediate relief was clearly visible on faceless dullahan. If she could, she would breath out deeply. In her case just bigger wisp of black mist dissolved above her shoulders.

Shinra's lips moved into conniving smirk as he pensively stroked his chin with a finger.

"But maybe..." He started, but fairy gently pushed his shoulder with her fist.

"**_Don't make fun of me, Shinra._**"

Doctor just grinned and innocently shrugged. "Okay, okay~"

In that moment Celty's cellphone rang and dullahan immediately checked the new message.

"_**I have to go. Work...**_"

"Good bye, darling~" Doctor waved, when headless fairy grabbed her cat-like helmet and walked towards the door. "And don't take too long, you won't let me go to sleep all alone today again, right?" He called after her.

Celty would roll her eyes, if she head any, as she closed the door behind herself.

* * *

Shinra, with the typical grin of his own, turned back to the computer screen and he scanned it with his eyes once again. There was a big shining title '_Shizaya_' on the top of it, appended by picture of two kissing guys - blonde and black haired one. Then there was an unbelievable amount of other pictures, written and drawn stories and rapturous comments, which quantity seemed to be endless.

For the fact that this site was very intensively devoted to officially nonexistent relationship between his two friends, Shinra didn't seem too perplexed or indignant nor disgusted. His attention was caught by title '_Shizuo x Izaya - it is a love, not hate - proofs!_' Out of curiosity he clicked on a link and quickly checked its content. His eyes stopped on sections like: "...sublimation - exchange of primal instinct (usually sexual) for another morally acceptable and socially tolerable activity... sexual energy tends to be transformed into other emotion or physical act, so there wouldn't arise conflict with sexual need... homoerotic craving can subject find too dangerous, for example because of its socially unacceptable status, and so it can be moved into unconscious and transformed into aggressive and violent behavior against others, what reduces the anxiety connected with homoerotic desires..."

Shinra just raised his brow higher and higher as he read through the text.

"I'm not specialist in the field of psychology, but this sounds fairly interesting, hmm..." He stroked his chin with his finger as he pondered over the idea. "I always found it a little bit strange that even when they shout at each other for years, how will they kill the other, they are both obviously still very much alive... What's of course good, since I count them as somewhat friends... Even when they are weirdos, there's no doubt in that. And it would be so nice to dissect Shizuo's body...ah~"

He spaced out daydreaming, but just after a minute later he continued in thinking aloud." But seriously... They both know where the other one lives, both are pretty dangerous in their own specific way, and let's say it honestly, they are crazy enough too... So they could get rid of each other long time ago, if they really wanted... It's like... They don't really want? They don't want to kill each other despite proclaiming the mutual hate, hm..."

He frowned at the site in front of him.

"Now when I think about it, I know them for more than few years already, but none of them ever had a girlfriend. That /is/ a little bit weird, right? I wouldn't be able to live without my lovely Celty not even for a week~"

Shinra's scatty mind was distracted again by the image of his unbelievably amazing 'soulmate'. When he came back to reality again, he threw a look back at the site that intrigued him so much. "Maybe there's really something about it? Repressed homosexual desires, heee~?"

He chuckled when the plan popped out in his mind.

"It's time to push them a little bit, otherwise they'll stay bachelors for the rest of the life... And life without love is just too sad and lonely," he exclaimed dramatically with a hand pressed against his chest. "As their friend I can't let it be like that!" And one could swear that wicked smile crossed his lips for a second, but maybe it was just play of the light.

When Celty came back, Shinra welcomed her with enthusiastic hug as usual and ranted unstoppable monologue, from which the fairy managed to get only: "It's almost impossible...Mission Impossible...but not snow, not rain, not heat, not darkness will stop me in my mission~"

When she managed to shove the phone with "**_?__?_**" into his face in the end, he just said with mysterious smile.

"You can call me herald of love from now on."

And as he fixed the glasses with his finger, ominous dazzle flickered in the dimness.

* * *

Izaya snorted when beautiful quietness of his apartment was disturbed by ringing of the bell. He reluctantly stood up from his comfy couch and went to his front-door to check who's behind it.

"One can't have five minutes of peace after a tiring day?" He groaned on his way.

Unusually for him, his mood was terrible today. All of the afternoon he spent doing a translator in one not really legal transaction, which in the end didn't end up well for his employer. Th guy decided that it was thanks to Izaya's poor abilities to make a reasonable deal. Of course it was unbelievable nonsense, but against a bunch of gorillas full of steroids didn't have lean informant big chance. And so he ended up unconscious, tied and beaten in the middle of the street near his apartment house in Shinjuku. Till he managed to get back home, he was totally frozen and his head hurt like hell. Not to mention his humiliated pride.

He will show those bastards, what does it mean to play with Orihara Izaya...He promised in his mind, when he stopped in front of the door. Trough the door's eye he saw grinned face of underground doctor.

"Go away, Shinra," Izaya whined as he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Izaya-kun... You won't kick out your old friend, who always save your ass, moreover when he brings you such an amaaaazing present~"Stated chirpy voice from behind the door.

Izaya skeptically raised his brow, but the curiosity overpowered him in the end.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he opened the door.

Shinra immediately busted in and sat down on couch in Izaya's living room. Izaya sighed, closed the door and followed the doctor. In front of Shinra he at least didn't have to hide behind one of his carefully created masks. He really wasn't in mood for something like that. And so he plopped himself on the other couch, threw one leg over the other and with a blank expression he massaged his hurting head.

Shinra looked at him in concern. "Izaya, are you okay? You don't look really well."

Izaya just waved his hand. "Let's say that even awesome Orihara Izaya has bad day from time to time...When you mention gifts, the one I would appreciate the most right now are some headache painkillers... Don't you have anything with you?"

Shinra decided that it's better to not ask too much, Izaya probably wouldn't say anything more about the matter anyway. After all those years that he knew the information broker, he figured out already that even when Izaya always 'gratify' everybody who appears in his radius with his thoughts, those really important things he kept only for himself. Getting under his skin was impossible.

Shinra searched through his pockets and in the end he threw packet of aspirin at Izaya. He thoughtfully watched as Izaya took one pill and left to kitchen to drink it down. It never occurred to him up till now that Izaya is probably very lonely person. It was easy to overlook that fact since informant always kept his lips curled in arrogant smirk and he seemed like he's on top of the things all the time. As if nothing really bothered him.

Doctor smiled. "It's about time to change it, Izaya-kun... Nobody should be alone in the world."

Izaya returned from the kitchen carrying two cups of tea. He put one on the table in front of Shinra and seeing his face he raised a brow.

"I could ask, what's running trough your mind right now, Shinra. But since you're looking like mentally disturbed psychopath, I'm not absolutely convinced whether I really want to know anything about it."

Shinra's smile just widened even more.

"I have a great news for you, Izaya. You are warmly invited to Halloween party, which me and Celty organize this year in Russia Sushi~"

"Thank you, I'm not interested," informant refused curtly without hesitation.

Taking part in some weird happening was the last thing in which he wanted to invest his time now. He needed to pull himself together and prepare the revenge for those idiots that humiliated him today so much. This sort of things couldn't wait.

"C'mon, Izaya, you don't want to make me beg you, do you? Just one look at you is enough for me to figure out that you need relax." Izaya shot him irritated glare. "You'll see, spending some time among people will improve your mood..."

"You won't shut up until I say that I'll come, ne~?"

"You know me well after all those years," the underground doctor laughed.

Izaya in the end theatrically flailed his arms. "Well, well. I'll go if it means that you'll stop pestering me and immediately disappear from my apartment."

Shinra pulled out an envelope from his pocket and put it on the table.

"Here's the invitation, you'll find all the info there... And I'll take my leave now." He stood up and went to a door.

"Goodbye. And close the door behind yourself~" Izaya waved, without bothering to stand up from couch.

"I'll see you at party, take care." Shinra called and the door clapped behind him.

"Finally peace and quiet," informant sighed and lied down on couch. He stretched his arms and legs with a blissful sigh and then he rolled into ball like a cat. After a little moment sleep overtook over his consciousness.

* * *

Shizuo tilted his head and blinked few times at card in his hand. It was nicely decorated invitation, where he could read:

_Halloween Party_  
_31.10. at 9:00 p.m. in Russia Sushi_  
_Costume required._  
_The more unrecognizable you will be, the better~_

Then he glanced at Celty, who stood next to him leaned against her motorbike. She shoved her phone in front of his eyes.

"**_Will you come?_**"

Shizuo scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Celty, I'm not really a party type..."

"**_C'mon, it'll be fu__n_!**"

Shizuo smiled. Celty looked pretty excited about this event.

"What got it into you to even organize such a thing?" He raised his brow curiously.

"**_Shinra came up with that...He acted a little weird at the beginning, but then he explained to me, how important it is to be in contact with other people and Halloween is great opportunity, because you can walk around in costume and nobody will recognize you, so you can talk freely to anybody._**"

Words on the screen appeared and disappeared so quickly that Shizuo hardly had any time to read them. But he didn't have a heart to stop Celty's enthusiastic rant. Every time it was him, who talked a lot and she just listened carefully, so it was his responsibility as a friend to return the act, when she had so much to tell him.

"**_And you know what? Shinra said that I can walk around without head and nobody will find it strange ^_^ ._**"

Shizuo was sure that she would squeal if she could.

"That's a fact, during Halloween nobody will really suspect you," he nodded.

"**_You should also use such an opportunity, Shizuo. When you'll have a costume, people won't recognize you and nobody will be afraid to talk to you._**"

Shizuo frowned from pondering about the idea. Celty was right, if nobody recognizes him, maybe he'll have a chance to have fun as any other normal person. It was his desire after all, right? To blend among people and live as any other normal human being.

"Maybe I should give it a go..." He uttered unsure.

The main goal will be don't lose his temper, he resolved. Celty friendly patted his shoulder. Shizuo felt the enthusiasm radiated from fairy and it started to affect him too. He has never been invited to the party before, not even during school. They were all too scared. And Shizuo didn't plan to sneak somewhere where he wasn't wanted. So this would be his first time. First time he was invited to party!

"But what about costume? I don't have anything like that...I suppose going as bartender isn't really good idea," he smirked.

"**_I'll help you get some._**" Celty encouragingly showed him thumb up.

"Thank you, Celty."

With that blonde and dullahan parted away. Shizuo pocketed his hands and whistled some cheerful melody as he walked home.  
People were watching him frightened. "Heiwajima Shizuo in good mood? That must mean he ripped off someone's head or something...Scary..." Rumor like this spread through streets of Ikebukuro.

Nobody could even guess what really happened to Shizuo. Nobody understood him. Nobody knew that simple invitation to one party can make him so happy. That everything what the strongest man in the city wished for is to be just the normal person like anybody else. That he didn't want to be alone anymore. Because Heiwajima Shizuo was a really lonely man.

And as Shinra told, carrying out his 'Mission Impossible', it was time to change it.

* * *

Shizuo nervously stood in front of Russia Sushi and once again he checked his appearance. Celty delivered him a costume, as she promised, and so the blonde put on himself. But he didn't feel really comfortable in it.

"People wear things like these on Halloween? For real?" He pondered.

He felt like an idiot. But for everybody else he was a pretty sexy werewolf.  
Top of his face was covered by fluffy furry mask, which looked just like dog's nose. On his head was a headband with pointed ears matching nicely with his hair-color. From back of the black pants hanged long shaggy tail. On his hands he wore gloves looking like paws. And he had black shirt, which was on some places ripped and provocatively showed his nicely shaped body.

Shizuo frowned when he looked at the shirt. It reminded him too much all those destroyed shirts, which were the preys of knife belonging to one annoying flea.

"Nah, don't think about him, don't think about him...chill out..." Talking to himself in his mind blonde tried to change flow of his thoughts. He made a deep breath and he entered the building.

The moment he opened the door, golden sparkling arrow delved into his chest. Better said stuck, because instead of spike it had some kind red stick on its end.

"Welcome!"' something white-red launched itself on Shizuo. He cross-checked that bizarreness from head to toe.

"Shinra?"

Doctor waved with his finger in front of his face.

"No-o~ Today I'm Amor, Cupid, the messenger of love. Don't I look like that?" He made a turn around, so Shizuo could see his costume in all its glory. He wore white toga decorated by red hearts, on his back were attached white wing from feathers and in his hands he held little golden bow.

"You look more like really sick psychopath," growled blond, when he detached an arrow from his chest and handed it over to doctor. He took it and patted werewolf's shoulder.

"Friendly as always~ With attitude like this you'll never find anybody, dear friend," he winked at frowning Shizuo, "but, since I shot you with my arrow of love, today you'll for sure find someone, for whom your heart will blaze up in flames of passion and your souls will merge into each other. Love till the grave! Ding-dong - wedding bells...eh, those maybe not... Anyway, happy-end, they lived happily ever after..." Shinra chirped while Shizuo was just staring at him dumbfounded.

"What the fuck are you blabbering about?"

"You'll see, you'll see..." Cupid waved his hand and pushed Shizuo deeper into the depths of restaurant. Just yet blonde realized how noisy it was there and how many people wandered around the spacious room.

"Who the hell are all these people, Shinra?"

"Clients, acquaintances, random passersby...we didn't have a heart to throw out anybody from this awesome party," doctor laughed. "But you are VIP," Shizuo didn't have a clue what VIP means, "after all, you are good friend of both organizers...It reminds me, where is my beloved Celty? I lost her somewhere in the crowd, I'm going to look for her," uttered Shinra, but before he walked away, he pushed Shizuo in the way of groups of talking people.

"Go, go, have fun, Shizuo."

And with that he left perplexed blonde alone.

* * *

As Shinra made his way through crowd looking for headless beauty, he noticed that the door into restaurant opened once again and silhouette in long black cloak with a white mask on face slipped in. Doctor smirked, when he figured out who's behind the mask, he lifted the bow, aimed and shot.

"You missed~" informant laughed when he dodged the flying arrow swiftly as a cat and the toy stuck to the door behind him.

"C'mon, Izaya, you don't want to be shot Amor's arrow of love, thanks to which you'll find today the love of your love?" Shinra ranted as he stood next to informant and took the arrow from the door.

"Eeeeeh, no?" Izaya smirked and patted the back of his friend. "You probably forgot that I love all humans, Shinra..."

Bespectacled man just shook his head.

"You don't have to play that at me, Izaya-kun, I know that you feel lonely and it's eating you from inside..."

"What you can know about me?" Izaya snapped at him with a frown. Just after a few seconds he managed to plaster his usual arrogant expression over his face though. He had the mask trained perfectly. "Let me disabuse you, Shinra. I'm totally satisfied with my current life as it is and I definitely don't need anybody who would annoy me all day and invade my personal space. Moreover, I would get bored to death by someone like that, ne~?"

"No, if that person could always surprise you somehow, ne~?" Shinra imitated the tone.

Izaya just waved his hand. "Impossible. All of my lovely humans are so easily predictable..."

"And what about Shizuo?"

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya, caught by surprise, raised an eyebrow and after the initial shock he burst out laughing. "Shizu-chan isn't a human, but monster, Shinra. Oi, are you trying to imply that Shizuo should be a suitable true love for me? Didn't you get hit into head lately? I think your brain has to suffer of some fatal damage..." Informant couldn't stop laughing. That thought was just so ridiculously absurd...

"Those two are totally lost cases," Shinra thought as he shook his head," what would they do without me, really. They should be happy I'm here for them~"

"Hey, Izaya, enough of serious talk, hm? Today we're supposed to have fun," proclaimed doctor merrily and wrapped his arm around informant's shoulders, dragging him to the nearest table.

He poured champagne into two glasses and offered one to black haired man.

"Shinra, are you sure you are alright? You know very well that I don't drink, never, ne~?"

"Heeee? Amazing Orihara Izaya can't handle even a one glass of champagne?" Shinra laughed as he waved the glass in front of Izaya's eyes.

"If you think that you'll make me drink that thanks for calling me a coward, you're very wrong," Izaya crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way, he's really scared that he'll get drunk from just one glass...I have to say it to Celty, she'll laugh for sure," Shinra chirped and he pretended that he's looking for fairy in crowd of people. "Oh, and I can't forget to mention it to Shizuo, when I'll see him next time..."

Izaya clenched his lips and shot a deadly glare at glass full of bubbly drink. Then he snatched it from doctor's hand and drank it in one sip. He put the empty glass on the table and arrogantly glanced at grinning Shinra.

"Ha, see? I drank it and I'm totally fine. But you won't get any more of thet neurons killing filth into me."

When few minutes later Izaya's cheek got a soft red tint on them and he started to giggle at anything, what Shinra said, doctor left him in the middle of the crowd of people and just observed from distance as Izaya found out new game and with childish enthusiasm he started to put it into practice. As the best vampire of all the times he decided to bite the neck of everybody who will cross his path tonight.

Devilish Amor just smiled satisfied and thought: "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

After Shinra left him to his destiny, Shizuo tried to get involved in conversation with some people, who stood around in small groups, but he felt like fifth wheel. He didn't have a clue what to talk about with them, because he didn't have a clue about the topics, which they were chattering about. The feeling that attending this party wasn't good idea at all, was becoming more and more intense with every passing minute.

"Hello," greeted him unknown chick in cat costume.

"Hi," muttered werewolf.

"Hm, don't you want something to drink?" Asked cat and from behind her back she pulled out two bottles of beer.

"Ugh, I don't like beer too much..." Shizuo frowned just remembering the bitter taste of the drink and he looked around the tables with food. "Do you think there's milk somewhere here?"

"Milk? Like, seriously?" His companion blinked at him.

"Uhm..." Shizuo nodded and after a moment of silence he added, "is it so strange?"

"Not at all," cat looked like she'll burst out laughing any minute.

In that moment went around them some muscular pirate and when he saw a cat with two beers in her hands, he approached her.

"Hey, kitty, won't you share with me?" Self-confidence was radiating from him almost tangibly.

Cat giggled and handed him bottle of beer. Pirate shoot critical look at Shizuo and then turned back at cat.

"Don't you want to dance with me, chick?"

"Sure," cat caught his stretched hand and with the other one waved at werewolf. "Bye-bye...Good luck with searching for a milk," she started to laugh.

Last thing that Shizuo was able to hear was how the pirate asked, who was that guy and the cat answered that just some weirdo. Blonde sighed in resignation. He really wasn't born for a party. He felt like fish on the ground.

In few minutes after the faux pas he stood on the side of the room, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, nervously tapping his leg and from behind the mask glared at anybody, who dared to get into radius of two meters from him.

After that fiasco he wasn't in mood to chitchat with any strangers. Shinra disappeared somewhere and he didn't notice Celty anywhere. After rather long pondering over his situation, he decided that the best choice would be to go home. Sooner than he'll get into crazy amok and he'll start to throw tables at people.

So he walked into direction of exit, but group of scurrying princesses crossed his path, so he stopped and waited, until they'll run past him one after one.

And in that moment something jumped on his back and bit his neck.

* * *

Shizuo was so startled that it took him a moment until he shook off the unknown attacker. When he turned around, in front of him stood grinning vampire, who was giving at him somehow clouded look with his carmine red eyes. Blonde also gauged him by critical look. He had a feeling that this guy reminded him of someone a lot.

He was a tad smaller than him, wearing long black-red cloak and luxuriously looking black suit. He had raven hair and upper half of his face was hidden behind white decorated mask, under which it was possible to see suspiciously flushed cheeks. From behind voluptuous lips peeked long white fangs.

Shizuo caught his neck. Under the fingers he could feel the mark, which they left on his skin.

"You...you...leech," irritated Shizuo huffed the first insult, which crossed his mind.

Vampire just smirked for a second, but almost immediately theatrically waved his hands and howled in terrified manner. "I bit werewolf! A fricking werewolf! How could something like that occur," he fell to the ground dramatically and writhed. "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

Shizuo panicked.

"What the fuck is that bloodsucker doing? He got a heart-attack or something?" Ideas like that ran trough his mind, as he looked around perplexed.

Shizuo knew about fantasy as much as about nuclear physics, so it didn't occur to him that it's just a joke, since vampires and werewolves are considered archenemies in legends.

Few people looked their way, but as Shizuo could tell, nobody planned to do anything to help squirming vampire on the floor, so he knelt down to him.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Izaya had what to do, so he stopped a crazy laugh bubbling in his throat. If normally almost anything could amuse him, in state of mind, when his brilliant thinking was clouded by bubbles from champagne, everything was at least twice as entertaining for him as usual. And this werewolf was just priceless.

All of sudden genial plan popped out in his pleasantly drunken mind. He stopped with all the squirming, stretched on the floor and with the most serious expression that he was able to fake, he waved at werewolf to lean closer to him.

"End is near...I already see the light in the end the tunnel..." He whispered.

Shizuo experimentally poked him.

"Oi, stop mocking me. You're fine...aren't you?" Blonde asked uncertainly, leaned almost completely to face of stranger in vampire costume as he observed his face.

"There's only one thing that can save me from embrace of death..." The vampire continued panting. "The kiss of true love~"

Shizuo opened his mouth to protest that vampire isn't Snow White - at least so much he knew about fairy tales - but before he had a chance to vocalize his thoughts, he was silenced by lips, which stuck to his own.

In the first moment he thought that he has to pull away and hit that unknown, obviously mad guy, pretty hard into face, but his body somehow didn't want to cooperate as it was too drugged by amazing feeling that washed over him from head to toe.

He didn't even know how and few seconds later he was sitting on the floor with a vampire in his lap, the smaller man had legs wrapped around his body, chest pressed against chest and hands connected behind Shizuo's neck. Their lips were moving in perfectly synced rhythm and in such a pace, that their lung was soon calling for some oxygen.

For a moment they parted to catch a breath and immediately they were where they stopped.

Both of them would be very surprised how similarly worked their minds in that moment. Both of them were thinking the very same thoughts: "God, I never thought that kissing someone can be like this... It's the best feeling I've ever experienced...I want more...I need more."

When vampire's fang dipped gently into Shizuo's bottom lip, exciting shivers ran down blonde's spine. He like it that much.

When werewolf's tongue seductively stroked Izaya's lips and plunged into deepest nooks of his mouth, informant's head was spinning from pleasure and he let out a pleased moan.

The only bothering nuisance in the way of their making out were the masks covering their faces. Especially werewolf's snout was annoying, so vampire reached for his mask to take it off. Werewolf followed his example. And so they broke the contact for a moment to get rid of the masks, firmly decided to fling at each other immediately.

As soon as the masks ended up on the floor, there was a quiet awkward moment of silenece, as a peace before the storm, and then it was torn by two disbelieving yelps.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Izaya!"

Both of them stared at each other speechless agape.

Izaya got miraculously sober from the shock. But red tint on his cheeks lingered there and on Shizuo's there was shining something very similar to blush too. None of them knew what to do.

And so they solved it by the only solution which they were used to use for years. They really attacked each other, but in totally different way that they planned just a moment ago.

* * *

"Stop, you louse! Otherwise..." Shizuo shouted as he chased Izaya around the room full of people who were jumping aside in last moment. There wasn't anything heavy in his range, so he grabbed the first thing that came to his hand. By a coincidence it was big orange-black cake, which cutting was supposed to be one of the the big events on the party. Something like that didn't bother the flustered blonde at all, he just needed to kick Izaya's flea ass for that thing what happened before.

In the end it was all Izaya's fault.

That he enjoyed that moment immensely, he tried with all his might to push such an idea from his mind.

"Otherwise what?" Izaya taunted with a smirk. He managed to pull himself together from the surprise, that the protozoan brought him into such a vulnerable and pathetic state, where he blushed and moaned from pleasure. He pulled out his arrogant facade and he was decided to take a revenge.

All in all, it was Shizuo, fault.

The reality of the fact that he was the initiator of the kiss, he tried to completely deny in his mind.

"Heh, you're right, flea. The result will be still the same for you - I'll break all bones in your body today!" Shizuo smirked and with all his strength threw the big cake at Izaya. The informant made an elegant pirouette and the cake landed with big splash on giant guy in gorilla's costume and everybody around him.

"Ooops," Izaya laughed, while Shizuo already searched for another possible weapon. "Ne, Shizu-chan, children in Africa die of starvation and you waste the food like this? You should feel ashamed~" Informant scolded the blonde and seeing how madly furious the other man is, he chuckled as psycho.

Shizuo couldn't withstand it anymore and he let his furry freedom. And like that, the cake was soon followed by bowl of punch, pumpkin cake, few carved pumpkins and other meals and decorations that crossed Shizuo's way.

Blonde and raven were so absorbed by presence of each other that they didn't even notice when around them started a big food war. All guests were throwing food at each other. Some of them wanted to take revenge for being hit during the one of Shizuo's attacks, others simply thought about it as about funny game for the evening and they enjoyed it a lot.

Izaya managed to get out of it without a harm, until his foot slipped on food splashed all over the floor.

"Ha!" Shizuo cried out howl of victory and he picked informant into the air by the collar. The very same moment, blade of the knife was pressed against his neck. Izaya never left his apartment unarmed.

"If I were you, I would let me go, Shizu-chan. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what, Izaya-kun~?" Scoffed blonde and putted even more power into the grip.

But sooner as Izaya had a chance to answer, from behind the blonde there could be heard: "Shizuo! Fighting no good! You hungry! Eat sushi! Sushi good! More sushi, less fighting!" And blonde was caught by tall giant black guy sooner as he has a chance to do anything.

Izaya was snatched from his hands by Celty, who appeared on the scene together with Shinra. Doctor stood between two caught men, who were glaring dagger at him.

"What were you two doing here?" Shinra waved his hand around.

Instead of some explanation they just turned their heads away from him, each to different side.

"Simon, take them up, please, I need to talk to them. I'll come there immediately as I'll stop this madness...Darling, will you help me?" Shinra turned to fairy and both of them started to calm down the passionate, eat throwing, crowd.

Simon meanwhile grabbed Shizuo into his right hand, Izaya into his left hand, and dragged them upstairs, where were private rooms for special guests. The moment he putted them down, Shinra ran in, drenched by some sauce from head to toe.

"Thanks, Simon, can you leave us?"

Black guy nodded, but as he was closing the door, he uttered one more grain of life wisdom: "Fighting bad. Eat sushi and you won't fight."

* * *

Shizuo and Izaya sať next to each other on soft tatami floor, each of them glaring into opposite side of the room. Shinra stood upon them and he looked like parent prepared to scold his little kids for the fact that they caused some trouble. Doctor even felt like that as he watched his two friends.

"So, children~", two pairs of brown eyes killed him with their glare at the same time, but Shinra their murdering looks bravely withstood. "Well, I invited you to this party, which really was something to organize even with help of my beautiful Celty and you two show your gratitude like this? Really lovely friends, aren't you?" He tried to evoke feeling of guilt in them.

It worked perfectly with Shizuo. He hanged his head ashamed, when he realized that he really caused problems to his friends, while they were so nice to him.

"Sorry, Shinra..." He muttered.

From corner of his eye he glanced at man next to him. If just that annoying flea didn't exist...

But Izaya didn't look like that Shinra's speech touched his heart. He was spacing out, thoughtfully staring into air.

Shinra waved his hands, in which he still held bow with arrow, as he continued in lecturing.

"I'll let you two here now and don't you dare to come down, until you solve that thing between yourself and you will be able to coexist in one room for at least one evening without causing ruckus. Is it clear?" He pointed at them with an arrow and tried to look as angry as he could.

"Okay," answered Shizuo after a moment.

Izaya just nodded, it seemed like he didn't even really pay attention to what Shinra was telling. Doctor leand to him and shoved his gold Cupid's arrow straight into middle of Izaya's forehead, where it stuck with a smack.

Shizuo just glanced perplexed from one man to other.

Shinra, without telling anything after that, left the room. Just as the door closed behind him, he grinned widely.

"Mission completed."

* * *

The room was quiet. What was in fact pretty unusual, since Izaya was in there, Shizuo thought. He gave his enemy one glance and he burst out laughing. He couldn't stop it. Izaya looked with that arrow on his forehead totally ridiculous.

As if the laugh melted oppressive atmosphere of the room and got Izaya out of his lethargy, informant caught the arrow with his hand and with a loud 'plop' he removed it from his skin. It caused new wave of laughter on Shizuo's side, when he noticed red circle on Izaya's white porcelain skin.

Izaya threw the toy aside, turned his face to Shizuo and thoughtfully watched him for a moment. Blonde stopped laughing and with raised brow he returned Izaya's look.

His body was reacting strange to the eye contact. As if there was electricity between them, Shizuo could swear he felt sparks on his skin.

"Neee, Shizu-chan, what do you say about one little experiment?" Izaya interrupted the longest moment of silence, which Shizuo ever witnessed in company of this pretty talkative guy.

"Experiment? What the hell do you wan-..."

But sooner than he had a chance to finish the sentence or protest in some other way, Izaya leand to him and kissed him.

Blonde had to put a lot of effort into his action, as he forced himself to push the other away from him.

"Did you went crazy? Heeeey, Earth is calling Orihara Izaya. That's me, Heiwajima Shizuo, person, who hates you the most in the world and the person, who do /you/ hate the most in the world. So why the hell did you do something like that?"

"You're implying that you didn't like it?" Informant verified.

"I didn't say that..." Blonde muttered so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Izaya slyly smiled.

"I have one proposal, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo gave him a doubtful look.

"And that's...?"

"Let's forget tonight the whole 'I hate you, you hate me' and let's the situation going free on its own."

Shizuo grimaced perturbed. For real is the flea trying to imply what he thinks he's trying to imply? No no, he got it wrong for sure...

"Let's say we're both pretty drunk, if it helps you, ne~?"

"But I didn't drink anything...And you don't look drunk either...Even when it could explain why do you act so weird..."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "You're really protozoan, aren't you?"

"Provoking again, Izaya-kun? Wanna have a fight?" Shizuo retorted and angrily turned his face away.

Izaya facepalmed.

Then he took Shizuo's face into his hands and made him look into his eyes.

"Looks like I have to tell you straightforward. Kissing you is undeniably one of the best feelings I've ever felt and I know you liked it just as well, don't try to deny it."

Izaya's cheeks started to get a slightly reddish shade. He tried to make the heat from his face disappear, but things like that are just hardly controllable by one's mind. It didn't vanish, red tint lingered on his skin.

When that neanderthal made him do things like this... Izaya was big exhibitionist, but momentarily he really felt flustered.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to feel more of that sensation. Simply, I want to continue." He proclaimed finally what's on his mind and observed Shizuo's reaction.

Blonde literally felt how Izaya's face drew him closer as a magnet. His brain gave up, instincts took control over his body.

Instead of answer he moved his hand to back of Izaya's head and pulled him to his own face. When their lips connected, they both realized that there's no way back, they weren't strong enough to stop it anymore.

Wild passionate kiss lasted for a good while, two tongues sliding alongside each other in heated dance, exploring all crooks and nooks of each other's mouths as the sensation, that they never experienced before, washed over their bodies so intensely that it caused their body heat to rise immensely and their hearts pounded in their chests as two captured hummingbirds in imprisonment of their rib cage.

Shizuo let the informant to catch his breath, as he started to move by unexpectedly soft butterfly kisses from his lips to his neck and collar bone.  
Izaya, panting as his chest heaved harshly against Shizuo's, tilted his head, so he eased the access to sensitive spots about which he didn't even know until now that he had them.

"I think I ate some rum truffles," blonde uttered while he was focusing on leaving small hickeys on Izaya's neck and at the same time he worked on taking off upper part of vampire costume. Cloak and blazer flew to the door.

"Sure, sure~ I had some champagne..." reacted informant as he fought with buttons on werewolf's shirt.

"So we won't even remember this in the morning, right?" Shizuo verified, even when he was absolutely sure that he will remember everything. To the smallest details. Especially expression on Izaya's face when he sneaks his fingers under raven's shirt and gently massages sensitive spots, which he finds. Shizuo would say it looks adorable. If it wasn't the flea, of course...

"Of course, nothing's going to change after this," Izaya reassured him and sighed triumphantly when he finally managed to get rid off ripped black shirt and Shizuo's broad chest showed in front of him in all its majesty. With a smile he gently ran his finger alongside the almost invisible white thin scar, which was left there by blade of his own knife years ago.

"That's good...Because...You know...I still hate you," Shizuo breathed out as he saw where Izaya's fingers were wandering. It didn't sound very convincingly though.

"Whatever...just don't stop." Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear in the way that sent shivers of excitement straight to blonde's groin. He yanked the shirt off informant and gently pushed him on the floor.

And because everything important was already said, he again stole the hot swollen lips, after which his own craved so much.

One of his hands cupped Izaya's cheek, while the other roamed around Izaya's body rather clumsily, but smaller man wouldn't complain at all, as every, even the simplest, touch of Shizuo's fingers made the place that was touched burn. He couldn't get enough of that sensation, as he usually felt so cold on his own. He wanted Shizuo's heat to fill him completely and so he vocalized this wish sheepishly, when blonde broke the kiss.

"I want you, Shizu-chan... Fill me to the brim..." He gazed into Shizuo's widen orbs with eyes clouded by lust and passion.

Shizuo gulped as he felt a twitch in his pants. Bulge, where his hard-on was pressed against clothing, couldn't be hidden by his trousers anymore and Izaya reached to unzip it as if he was clearly reading the thought, how uncomfortable that feels, in Shizuo's mind.

To hide his embarrassment which wasn't completely overwhelmed by lust and need, Shizuo dipped his mouth on one of Izaya's hardened nipples, rolling his tongue around the nub hungrily, while his other hand moved to second nipple and massaged it roughly with his thumb.

Whimpers and mewls, which he would normally find utterly embarrassing and too pathetic for someone as amazing as himself, escaped Izaya's mouth as he fumbled with Shizuo's trousers while his own started to be too tight for him. Completely overwhelmed by lust he didn't give a fuck about how much vocal he's being. And so all he felt, when Shizuo's teeth softly clenched around his sensitive nipple, was tingling sensation of arousal, which made him arch his back a bit with a loud pleased moan.

Shizuo was always unconsciously afraid of hurting the other person by his abnormal strength in such an intimidating situation, but seeing flushed writhing hot mess that Izaya was at the moment, meaning that informant didn't mind his actions at all even when he's being a little rough, melted his doubts away and he quickly yanked the trousers and boxers from the other man as his own slid down to his knees, when Izaya won his fight with buttons and zip.

Shizuo bucked his hips against Izaya's, rubbing their engorged members against each other, what made both males gasps and groan in pleasure. To create more of that blissful friction, Shizuo took both of their cocks into his palm, delivering slow firm strokes, which made them both shudder from pleasure.

Izaya, absorbed by heated situation, grabbed Shizuo's free hand and lifted it to his face. Shizuo watched him surprised until informant took his fingers into his mouth one by one and rolled his tongue around them in seductive manner that made Shizuo feel butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe for a second that Izaya really wants to go all the way, but as raven sucked and nibbled his fingers with such an enthusiasm, he decided to just throw the doubts behind his head. Hot wetness surrounding his fingers made his member throb impatiently, so with a soft 'plop' he removed his fingers from Izaya's mouth. Raven just gave him a reassuring smile and clenched the floor with his fingers, when Shizuo circled his puckering hole and with a gulp pushed his forefinger inside, brushing it curiously against soft inner walls.

Izaya bit his lip as he tried to relax under Shizuo's touch, even when uncomfortable pain made him grimace. Seeing the frowned Izaya's face, Shizuo tried to be really gentle, not knowing what it got into him, but he just knew that he wants to see Izaya enjoy it just as he enjoyed this act of intimacy. He leaned down and licked hot and sweated skin of Izaya's neck as he add second finger. He tried to distract informant by nibbling and sucking the sensitive spot on his neck as he stretched and prepared him to the best of his abilities. In the end he left many little marks on Izaya's perfect white skin and when he pulled away to check his work with a feeling of satisfaction spreading in his chest, he noticed that Izaya's expression turned from pained to pleasured one.

Izaya breathed out sweet moans and pants as the pain subsided to the feeling of overwhelming pleasure. He moved his hips just to bury Shizuo's finger deeper inside him, craving for more. His cheeks were flushed in adorable shade of red and hair messy, pointing to all sides, body covered by thin layer of sweat. He felt like he's going to melt in Shizuo's arms and he loved that feeling.

Shizuo pulled out his fingers and looks at Izaya quizzically. Izaya just wrapped his arms around blonde's shoulders and pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

"Fuck me, Shizu-chan...I want you..." And then he stole Shizuo's lips in wet sloppy kiss.

Not breaking the hungry kiss, Shizuo grabbed his precum leaking member and positioned himself in front of Izaya's entrance. As he slowly slid his head inside, they lips parted as each of them needed to express the intense feeling coming from penetration. Shizuo let out a low growl, fighting with himself to not ram his member deep inside that wonderful soft heat in one rash thrust, while Izaya hissed, wincing in a pain once again, but adjusting to a feeling rather quickly as Shizuo slowly buried himself deeper into him.

When Shizuo started to pull out and ram in in steady pace, Izaya soon writhed under him as pleasure drove his mind and body almost crazy. Room was filled with moans and rush pants from two heaving chests, lewd sound of skin slapping skin intermittent with moans of their names, as they chanted it as some mantra again and again.

"Izaya...So good...Ghh, I-Izaya..."

"Shi-Shizu-o-oh~ More...hnnn, mooore...Shizuo..."

And so, totally forgetting about the world around them, about the past or future, about everything except the pleasure that they indulged in at the moment, they both reached climax almost at the same time, orgasm exploding in their bodies in a way that they won't be able to forget for the rest of their lives for sure.

* * *

**One week later**

Tom and Shizuo just left from one of debt collector's clients and they walked down the street, when all of sudden a man in fur trimmed coat appeared from alley ten meters from them.

Tom just sighed. It was clear to him that his bodyguard will every second disappear, chasing Izaya across the whole city once again.  
For his big surprise though, the blonde still stood next to him and air wasn't pierced by the howl 'I-zaaaa-yaaa' nor any sarcastic comment in Izaya's arrogant voice.

"That's really strange," dreadlocked man thought and glanced between two archenemies rather curiously. They just stared at him without a move and in their minds replied the events of the night from one week ago.

Both of them tried to hide embarrassment, but not very successfully. As they just stood there like that, their cheeks were becoming redder and redder every passed awkward second.

In the end Izaya couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Neee, you look like close relative of tomato, Shizu-chan~"

"You're the one to speak, flea," the blonde retorted promptly.

Izaya noticed Tom's scrutinizing look and he knew that he need to save the situation somehow. He couldn't afford anybody to discover what happened during that Halloween party between him and Shizuo.

"Today you are unusually nice, Shizu-chan~ No flying vending machine? No ripped street signs? What happened~ Are you becoming too old for that?" Izaya taunted to make Shizuo snap. It didn't really take much of effort.

"When you crave for it so much, I-zaaa-yaaa-kun~" The blond roared as he grabbed the nearest heavy object - rubbish bin - and with all strength threw it at Izaya. Informant dodged it with ease.

"Good old Shizu-chan, that's how it's supposed to be~" Izaya laughed and started to run away.

"Wait when I catch you!" Shizuo shouted as he followed him, leaving Tom far away behind him.

Debt collector just knowingly nodded. Yes, classic chase, just as usual. Even when that beginning was a little weird...Tom tried to push such thoughts out of his mind. He told to himself that he is probably overworked, when it seemed to him that Shizuo and Izaya blushed as two highschooler's in love and he decided to leave the rest of the work for tomorrow and take a rest for the rest of the day.

Izaya ran into narrow alley, which showed up to be blind. He turned his back to a wall and with a knife prepared in his hand, he waited for the monster to come. Shizuo approached him, clenched his fist and he prepared to hit. Izaya closed his eyes, since he knew he doesn't have a chance to avoid the punch, so he at least prepared for pain. But when the hit didn't land for suspiciously long time, he opened his eyes and blinked at Shizuo in surprise, since the blond was still in the same position.

"Eh...you won't hit me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo let his arm fall, but all of sudden he grabbed Izaya's coat and pulled him to himself.

"Nah, I have better idea," he said before he connected their lips in wild, a little biting kiss.

After a moment he lifted Izaya to his shoulder and started to walk into direction of his apartment, which wasn't so far away from there. Izaya just grinned childishly at few people, who they met on their way and he was in such a delighted mood that he didn't even scold Shizuo to not destroy his lungs, when blonde pulled out cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

The moment when front door of Shizuo's home closed behind them, they fling at each other passionately and their animosity was long ago forgotten.

~THE END~

_Author's note:_ _I hope you enjoyed the story, my lovely readers~ If you did, feel free to leave me a review, I'm always happy to read what other people thinks about my writing. Look forward more Shizaya from me *winks*_


End file.
